As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Current wireless charging systems can efficiently charge a device only when the charging coils in the mat are aligned with the power receiver in the device. Large charging mats for charging multiple devices may result in an increased time to charge each device when devices are not properly aligned, adversely affecting a user's experience. For example, if there is an alignment issue, then charging may not occur or may occur inefficiently. In addition, if a large charging mat has predefined areas for each device, a large device may not fit into the predefined area, resulting in slow charging because the receiver in the device is misaligned to the charging coils in the mat.
Some wireless charging mechanisms use multiple charging coils to create a large charging area, thereby using a significantly more amount of energy because power is supplied to more charging coils compared to a smaller charging area. In addition, when a device's receiver is not aligned (e.g., in close proximity) to a nearest charging coil, the device may take longer to charge and consume more energy.